A carburetor arrangement having a starter unit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,708 wherein the positions of a choke element and a throttle element can be adjusted via a control shaft. The control shaft acts via a linkage on the choke element. The control shaft acts on the throttle linkage to fix the position of the throttle element and the throttle linkage connects the throttle lever to the throttle element.
A precise transmission of the position movement of the control shaft on the throttle element is possible via a linkage when the throttle lever and the carburetor are arranged with respect to each other in defined positions. In work apparatus wherein the carburetor is fixedly connected to the internal combustion engine and wherein the connection of the control shaft and the choke element must bridge a vibration gap, an adjustment of the start position via a gas linkage is imprecise.